Comet vs the Forces of Evil
by nightmareking
Summary: Gender bent SVTFOE, rated for later chapters/


**Hi guys, I'm here with **_**another **_**new story. I figured since I'm taking a break from my one-shot series, I might as well clear out some of the clutter on my computer and get some of these stories out, and I know I said some of my stories will be deleted for either lack of interest or derailing, so…keep that in mind of I end up deleting a story that you liked. I might come back and rewrite a whole lot of them later.**

**This isn't an original idea since there are quite a few of them out there already, but this is a gender bent SVTFOE story. This is going to be rated for later reasons. Some chapters will slightly follow canon while others won't. Slight character bashing will be implied. Enjoy the first chapter.**

Comet Dragonfly, Prince of Mewni and son of Queen Moon and King River Dragonfly (**No, the adults will stay the same, but the students will be their opposite…sorry.**) jumped on the back of a wild Werewolf, causing the uncontrollable beast snarled and snapped before turning and ran towards the kingdom of Mewni and Comet's smile widened as the wind blew past him.

Moon and River stood outside of the castle, Moon tightly holding on the family's heirloom, the magic wand while the citizens of Mewni stared up at them. The sound of a Werewolf howling and barking filled the air and everyone looked around in confusion before the beast broke through the gate, surprising everyone as it ran towards the king and queen and Comet jumped off the beast and landed in front of his parents, panting. Moon and River looked at each other before looking at their son and Comet reached for the wand, only to be stopped by his mother, "Now Comet, the wand is a big responsibility, and must be handled with care or else th-" before she could finish, her son grabbed the wand from her hand.

In a flash of light, the wand took form, a lightning bolt resting in the center of the wand with two bat wings on either side. Comet smiled and he looked at his parents and shook his head, "Don't worry, mom, I've seen you handle the wand and I'm sure nothing can go wrong," Moon hummed as Comet turned and ran from his parents, waving the wand in the air freely. Stopping, Comet looked back and his eyes widened as he saw buildings on fire and citizens running in terror before he slowly backed away into some bushes.

Up in the highest tower of the Dragonfly castle, Comet's parents looked down at the streets of Mewni before looking at each other and spoke in unison, "It went wrong," they turned and walked away from the window in a huff.

Comet stepped through the gates of the castle and stared in disbelief as his parents stood beside a chimera drawn carriage as servants began loading several trunks into the carriage, "No!" he ran up to his parents in a panic as his eyes widened, "No, it was an accident, I swear, please don't send me to Saint Hugo's Reform School for Wayward Princes! That place is a nightmare!"

The two looked at each other as their son screamed in a panic before River cleared his throat, "Don't worry, son, we're not sending you Saint Hugo's,"

"Oh," Comet laughed and shook his head, "That's-"

"Yet," Moon narrowed her eyes as Comet swallowed hard and his eyes widened, "Your father and I believe it'll best if you went to another dimension during your training, a safer dimension called earth. There will be people there to keep an eye on you during your training,"

"Oh…that's uh…that's better than Saint Hugo's…I guess," his parents ushered him into the carriage before they climbed in themselves and it began moving away from the castle.

The carriage pulled up in front of Echo Creek Academy before stopping and the royal family climbed out of the carriage. Comet stared up at the building in wonder before his mother spoke, "Come along, Comet, we need to take care of a few things," Comet nodded before he followed his parents into the building.

The family stood in an office with a short, plump man behind a desk, "So…you say you're from another dimension, correct?" before the two could respond, the lights began to flicker and the three adults looked up before looking back to see Comet fiddling with the light switch.

Stopping, Comet looked at his parents and shook his head, "And you said there was no magic on earth,"

He went back to playing with the light switch as the man cleared his throat and shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but this isn't the place for him," River held out a chest and opened it, revealing gold coins and gems. The man stood up and his eyes widened, "Like I said, he is going to love it here,"

Comet continued to play with the light switch and River sighed before shaking his head, "He's going to need a guide," the man hummed and nodded in agreement before picking up the phone on his desk.

Students sat at their desks, some sleeping, some talking, some staring out the window while one focused on her work in front of her when the sound of static hissing through the P.A. system caught their attention, "Attention, attention, will Marcia Diaz please report to the principal's office, Marcia Diaz to the principal's office,"

The girl stopped doing her work and smiled as she pushed the pencil away from her, "Oh, it looks like someone is in trouble," standing up, she crossed her arms and continued to smile, "Yeah, I bet everyone who voted me as the safe girl must feel pretty embarrassed right about now," she leaned closer to the teacher and whispered, "Do I need a hall pass?"

"Would you just go already!" the teacher snapped and Marcia jumped before running out of the classroom in a hurry.

Marcia walked down the hall and saw the principal standing in the middle of the hall, the chest tucked under his arm, "Marcia," the principal smiled as she walked up to him, "I'd like to introduce our new foreign exchange student, Comet Dragonfly," Marcia looked up and saw the blond boy fighting the water fountain, "He needs someone to show him around the school and who better than you, the school's very own safe kid,"

"What?" Marcia snapped and shook her head, "I'm not a safe kid, I'm a misunderstood bad girl,"

She crossed her arms as the principal laughed and pinched her cheek, "You're adorable," the short man turned and began walking away, "Now if you'll excuse me, there are forty-seven flavors that are calling my name." Marcia groaned as she looked towards Comet and saw him biting down on the fountain before she walked up to him and pulled him away from the water fountain.

The two walked down the hall and Comet smiled, "Thanks for showing me a round, safe kid,"

"I'm not a safe kid…oh watch, loose title," Marcia groaned and shook her head, "Wear a helmet to volleyball one time and you're marked for life…watch out, Comet," Marcia quickly closed a locker before they continued to walk, "People might not know this, but I like a little danger," Comet hummed before waving the wand, turning a butterfly into a monster and the two watched as it picked up the janitor and flew away.

"Heh…whoops…that wasn't supposed to happen, but you did say you like danger,"

Marcia stepped away from Comet and looked at him in confusion, "Who…are you?"

"I'm a magical Prince from another dimension," he waved the wand and sparks started shooting from it before fire began licking up the side of the wall.

Marcia's eyes widened before she started to back away, "Well…that's it for the tour, I'm going home," she turned and began running away as she pulled her hood up and Comet called after her and waved.

Marcia hung her head as she stepped through the front door of her house where she heard her parents laughing. Looking up, her eyes widened to see Comet sitting between her parents on the couch. Her mother Angie looked up and smiled, "Oh, Marcia, come meet the new exchange student that's going to be living with us!"

"What, what, what?"

"What?" Comet looked at the two adults before jumping up and ran over to the girl and grabbed her arm, "I had no idea these were your parents, I just assumed everyone on earth had the last name Diaz,"

"Isn't this great, sweetie? Having Comet's energetic lifestyle around might brighten up the whole house," Angie smiled.

Marcia narrowed her eyes as she shook her head, "You know, mama, we could've gotten that from a litter of puppies,"

Comet gasped and Marcia looked at him in confusion, "Dude, I love puppies," he stepped away from Marcia and waved the wand down in the middle of the floor and conjured up a litter of seven puppies.

Marcia saw her parents ogling over the puppies before they barked and shot lasers from their eyes. Her father, Rafael laughed as he picked one of the puppies up and shook his head, "They're still really cute,"

"Hija, why don't you take Comet and show him to his room," Angie suggested and Marcia sighed before she nodded and the two teenagers walked up the stairs with the puppies following close behind them.

The two walked into the spare bedroom as Comet looked around and hummed, tapping the wand on his chin, "Yeah, I could make this work. Glitter Bomb Expansion Blast!" the room was filled with a cloud of purple glitter and Marcia began to cough.

The dust soon cleared and Marcia looked up to see the room has tripled in size and Comet jumped on the bed. She smiled as she watched the prince jump up and down before she spoke, "I wish I had a room like this,"

Comet jumped off the bed and landed in front of Marcia as he smiled, "You do,"

He turned and ran out of the room with Marcia chasing after him, "No, Comet wait!"

The two stood outside of Marcia's room as Comet held out the wand and smirked, "Mystic Room Suck Transform!" the two watched as a blackhole opened up in the center of the room and began sucking the furniture into the endless void as they screamed and watched as one fo the puppies fly towards the blackhole before Marcia closed the door.

Marcia had her back pinned to the door as her eyes widened, "Suck? Suck? Why was the word suck in that spell?"

"I…I don't know, it just sort of…came out that way," Marcia groaned as she hit her head against the wood of the door, "Oh, I know, how about a little sunshine to make you feel better," a small ray of light shot from the wand and a sun formed above Marcia's head before turning into a storm cloud and began raining over her.

"That's it!" Marcia snapped and the puppies jumped away from her, "If you're moving in, then I'm moving out!" stepping away from Comet, she fell out the window.

Comet ran towards the window and looked down, "Are you okay?"

Marcia groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head, "Good thing the cacti broke my fall,"

"Do you need any help?"

"No!" Marcia snapped before standing up and began walking away. Looking back, she narrowed her eyes and yelled, "Just stay away from me!" she turned and continued to walk away as Comet and the puppies frowned.

Marcia leaned up against the wall of a convenient store as she shivered and rain continued to fall on her. Looking up, her eyes widened when she saw Comet standing next to her, "What to you want?" holding the wand up, Comet watched as the storm cloud above Marcia vanished and Marcia looked at Comet in confusion.

Comet frowned as he looked down, "I…I didn't get a choice, you know…coming to earth, just like you didn't get a choice being stuck with me," Marcia frowned as Comet took a deep breath, "I'll just…find another family to live with,"

Marcia looked up and her eyes widened, "C-Comet?"

Comet looked back and he narrowed his eyes at the band of monsters behind him, "Ah, Comet Dragonfly,"

"Ludo!" Comet hissed, glaring down at the green bird monster, "How did you find me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Comet nodded with wide eyes, "Yes, that's why I asked,"

"Oh well it's really interesting, Buff Frog said that…wait a minute, I don't need to tell you anything," Ludo said, stepping back, "Monsters, get the wand!" the band of monsters ran towards Comet and Comet prepared himself to fight, only to be surprised when Marcia jumped in front of him and kicked a giraffe monster to the cold ground.

Marcia panted as Comet smiled, "You can fight?"

Marcia's blushed as she looked towards the monsters, "It's called karate…but right now it looks like that bird guy brought a lot more friends," Comet nodded before the two of them ran towards the monsters.

Ludo and an amphibian monster watched as the two teenagers mercilessly fought the monsters before Ludo jumped up on the amphibian and hissed, "You said he was unguarded, does that look unguarded to you!"

"But Ludo, master, he was alone…I don't know what happened," the monster answered in a thick, Russian accent.

Ludo groaned before he jumped down and held out a pair of scissors which he used to open a black portal, "Monsters, retreat now!" the monsters quickly left the two and hurried towards the portal, "Mark my words, Comet Dragonfly, one day I will have the-" before he could finish, Comet kicked him through the portal and it closed and he walked over to Marcia.

"That was amazing, I was amazing, we were amazing!"

"Yeah…I guess it was," Comet nervously smiled before he frowned, "Well…I guess I better go pack my bags,"

Marcia's eyes widened as Comet walked past her and she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Wait…maybe I was being a little unfair. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you and I want you to stay with us,"

"Really?" Comet looked back with a wide smiled before he hugged her, "Awesome! Thanks,"

Marcia slightly smiled as she hugged him back before breaking from it and the two of them began walking away, "So are there going to be more fights with monsters?"

"Um…probably,"

"Alright," her eyes widened as she grabbed Comet by the arm, "Wait! Let's uh…let's cross at the light,"

"Heh, whatever you say, wild girl," Comet laughed before the two of them walked down the street, hand-in-hand.

**And the first chapter is done. This took a couple of hours to do, but I think I do a good job. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
